


Hope

by mylordshesacactus



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: F/M, Gen, not technically OFCs but they don't actually get names in the book, references to rape/noncon elements in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyzenthlay was thoroughly disgusted with herself. She was Thlayli's ally, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that 'Tales From Watership Down' exists and that some of the does may have been given names therein; however, this was written before I read the sequel (or was even made aware that it was a thing) and I wasn't terribly fond of the does' characterization. I do consider 'Tales' canon, so if anything doesn't mesh with it (I left my copy at the dorm over Spring Break) don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Hyzenthlay, of course, is co-Chief Rabbit with Hazel in time; but I don't hold that this necessarily means she's his mate. I don't think Hazel would be that close-minded, and furthermore given that they're rabbits its entirely possible that she just mated with him because they were friends and liked each other, but that this did not imply exclusivity. I choose to believe that Hyze is Co-Chief solely on her merits, however, and that any connection to Hazel is one of respect, affection and understanding. Also, seriously, you expect me to believe there was NOTHING between her and Bigwig? C'mon.

**Hope Rekindled**

Hyzenthlay was thoroughly disgusted with herself.

She was Thlayli's  _ally_ , nothing more. Never mind that he was the only buck besides Blackavar who had ever treated her with respect; never mind that there had been honest admiration in his eyes just now, along with that reassuring, subtly confident spark and the surprisingly tender note in his voice as he spoke to her, that there had been  _gentleness_  the likes of which she'd never known a powerful buck like Thlayli could ever possess.

Oh, Frith in a toadstool. She was his  _ally._

"Hyzenthlay," breathed Thethuthinnang. "Hyzenthlay, are you all right? He  _wasn't_  angry, was he, it was his own mistake..." she stopped when she saw the look on her friend's face.

"I'm better than all right," Hyzenthlay responded quietly. Thethuthinnang turned her head, peering quizzically at her. 

Hyzenthlay wanted desperately to tell Thethuthinnang everything, but that would be foolish in the extreme, and would endanger not only their escape but their lives and Thlayli's too. And the last concern  _shouldn't_  seem as important as the first, not when her head was telling her that this still couldn't work, that he  _had_  to be a Council spy. But he wasn't. She  _knew_  he wasn't. He  _couldn't_  be.

She realized Thethuthinnang was looking at her oddly, still waiting for an answer. "Thlayli is a fine buck," she said, carefully choosing her words. She tilted her head meaningfully at the sleeping shape of Nelthilta, who was breathing a bit too deeply to be absolutely convincing. "Unusual for an officer…he treated me more like Blackavar did than Chervil." A spasm of pain flashed across Thethuthinnang's face, and Hyzenthlay immediately regretted the comparison; the mention of Thethuthinnang's mate always hurt her. But her slightly raised eyebrow told Hyzenthlay that she had understood the veiled hint. The past tense had been cruel, perhaps, with Blackavar still running and Thethuthinnang dreading the too-soon day when he would pass to the Black Rabbit. But it had been essential. Blackavar  _would_ , of course, treat Hyzenthlay with the utmost respect. But what Blackavar  _did..._  Their disastrous first escape would never have gotten past the sentries without his fire and spirit.

Nelthilta's slow breathing paused for a moment as if in shock, then resumed hastily. Neither Hyzenthlay nor her partner said another word until her breaths became quieter and more natural.

Thethuthinnang whispered in Hyzenthlay's ear, so quiet she could barely be heard. "Blackavar, mmm?"

Hyzenthlay nodded her head mutely. "Morning silflay," she breathed. "I'll explain everything." A twinge of unease entered her stomach. "Do you think Nelthilta understood?"

Thethuthinnang huffed dryly. "I think she thinks she did." There was still that bone-deep pain in her eyes at the mention of Blackavar, but now there was a twinkle of amusement as well.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Thethuthinnang, "that there will soon be some very funny rumors flying around about you and my mate."

It took a few moments for Hyzenthlay to understand what she meant.

"Go to sleep," she grumbled, and Thethuthinnang, still chuckling, obliged.

* * *

 

**Approaching Thunder**

Hyzenthlay gave Thethuthinnang the condensed version of her conversation with Thlayli the next morning. At first she struggled to assure the other doe that he was in earnest, that she could  _feel_  he was telling the truth; she had so long ago given up on her visions meaning anything, on her  _life_  meaning anything, that it was hard enough to convince herself. In the end, Thethuthinnang didn't need any explanations or introspection on nebulous visions. Hyzenthlay convinced her with three words.

"We're taking Blackavar."

"I'm in," said Thethuthinnang immediately; any risk run was clearly worth it if there was even the slightest chance of saving her mate. Hyzenthlay couldn't help smiling. Blackavar had been good to her friend when he was in their Mark, if insufferable at first. Thethuthinnang's good sense and caustic wit had cut down on a good bit of his ego; at first his escape plan had been intended as a tail-flick in Woundwort's face to prove his own worth. It had taken several moons and Thethuthinnang nearly tearing his throat out over a careless remark before he realized the truth of what Efrafa was, before he had seen the real horror from the eyes of a doe. In the end he hadn't wanted to prove anything. In the end his anger had not been for himself, and he had chosen to be dragged before the Council as a failure rather than allow them an excuse to hurt the does who had earned far more of his respect than Woundwort would ever achieve. 

Hyzenthlay owed him a great deal, but it was Thethuthinnang who had screamed when they tore his ears. Conventional they were not, nor would they ever be. But she would risk anything to give them the chance they'd earned.

Thethuthinnang sat up sharply, eyes wide. "Hyzenthlay, is that it? The…the white bird?"

Hyzenthlay turned and felt a thrilling stir of excitement when she saw it. It was bigger and fiercer-looking than she had imagined. She was a bit nervous seeing Thlayli so close to it, even though she knew it wouldn't hurt him.

" _Hraka,_ " muttered Thethuthinnang as the bird squawked loudly. "Trouble."

"No, it's okay, it's a friend," said Hyzenthlay. She licked her shoulder nervously, trying not to look at the imposing creature as it fixed its calculating eyes on Thlayli and gave another harsh cry.

"Not the bird," Thethuthinnang moaned. "Chervil."

Sure enough, Captain Chervil was hurrying purposefully toward Thlayli. The two does gave way at his approach and slipped down the meadow, watching anxiously as the bucks exchanged words. When Thlayli suddenly reared back and cuffed Chervil, knocking him down, Hyzenthlay thought for a wild moment that they had been discovered, that they would have to run for it, but of course that wasn't the case. Chervil and Thlayli spoke for a few more moments, and then the captain of the Mark hurried off toward the Crixa, leaving Thlayli to hop casually over to Hyzenthlay.

"Sunset," he said in an undertone. "Kehaar--that's the bird's name--will attack the sentries while I take care of Blackavar's guards." Thethuthinnang's eyes shone with excitement. "Don't run until I came out with him; but once I do you must get moving like the Black Rabbit himself is on you. Whatever happens, remember not to be afraid. We  _can_  do this."

Thlayli seemed confident enough, and stayed with them to nibble on a tuft of grass as long as he could without seeming suspicious; but when he left it was with ominous instructions to sharpen their claws.

* * *

 

**Gathering Clouds**

"Four sticks," said Hyzenthlay confidently. This time she was certain.

Kanina smiled and lifted her paw to reveal three small pebbles. Hyzenthlay swore.

"How do you  _do_  that?" she demanded. She was hardly _bad_  at the game, but Kanina was something of a legend in the Efrafan bob-stones community. There were rumors that she'd once bluffed Campion out of an entire leaf of lettuce.

"Ah, well," said the dark brown rabbit with a cheeky wink. "Some are leaders, some are storytellers, some are poets…and some exist only to steal their clover!" Hyzenthlay smiled in spite of herself. At this rate, she would owe clovers to Kanina for the rest of her life and then some, but her companion's upbeat optimism was exactly what she needed right now.

"Hyzenthlay." Thethuthinnang looked tense as she nudged her way into the burrow, but also somehow happier than Hyzenthlay could remember seeing her in a very long time. "It's time. I was in the hraka-ditch. It's nearly sunset."

Kanina stretched. "Oh, Avens will tell us when it's time for silflay. We probably have time for one more game. If Hyzenthlay's up to it, of course," she added mischievously.

"It's not that."

"What is it?"

Thethuthinnang glanced around them, but the undersized buck, tired-looking nursing doe and her litter of kits sharing the burrow weren't listening to them. "Explain things to her," she said quietly. "I'm going to find Heatherhlao and Li-roo. Thrayanlosa already knows. You have Laceth and Hlina?"

Hyzenthlay nodded. They had agreed beforehand on which does would come with them. "Vithuril already knows, she's sensible enough to keep quiet. And I'm bringing Nelthilta."

Thethuthinnang froze. "Hyzenthlay, this is risky enough…"

"She's brave and young and Efrafa hasn't broken her," insisted Hyzenthlay. "She deserves a chance to lead a decent life."

"Hyzenthlay" said Kanina with a sharp look between them. "What's going on?"

"Come with me," she said. "I'll tell you."

* * *

**The Thunder Builds**

"Just watch for the bird," they'd told the hrair does, one at a time and then again in hushed voices just before Avens showed up to bring them for silflay. "Watch for the bird and run when we do."

"And not a word," Thethuthinnang hissed as they approached the guards. "By Frith and Inlé, not a word about it!"

Nothing happened.

Hyzenthlay sat, tense, in a patch of clover, watching the sky. The bird had disappeared. Thlayli was nowhere to be seen.

_What if he was lying?_

Hyzenthlay felt sick at the thought. Her intuition was so dimmed…she could have been wrong...

No. He couldn't have betrayed her like that. This was just a delay, a complication. Everything would work out. She was sure of it.

The sentries were coming in. Silflay was almost over.

 _If Thlayli was a traitor we'll all be arrested,_  she thought with a white, blinding thrill of terror.  _They won't ever let us get the chance again. We should run now, we should bolt, they can't kill all of us, I don't want to end up like Blackavar I can't I won't..._

"What's happened, Hyzenthlay?" whispered timid little Laceth, pressing into her side like a kitten huddling next to its mother.

Hyzenthlay jumped, making Laceth flinch, and felt a rush of gratitude toward the little doe. She wasn't even quite safe mating age yet; with such a tiny creature depending on her, Hyzenthlay told herself sternly, she had no business going tharn like that.

But she was frightened. Oh, Lord of the Starlight Ears, she had never been so frightened in her life.

"I don't know," she breathed back. "But I'll find out." Then, still in a very quiet voice, but loud enough for the others to hear her, she said, "Listen, all of you. Something's happened. We're still going to leave, I promise. But it cannot be tonight. So don't say a word to anyone, not even each other, do you understand? All of our lives depend on it." She wanted to say more, but the sentries were too close now. She allowed herself to be herded back underground, and tried to keep an eye on their group as they mingled with the others.

Thethuthinnang had taken the initiative, thankfully. As inconspicuously as possible, she'd claimed two burrows and shepherded their does into them. Isolation, they knew, was the only way to ensure that their escape could be kept secret. Thethuthinnang lay down with infinite casualness in the opening of one burrow, so that she had a clear view of the other. The message was subtle, but clear enough: I'm watching you. You're safe here, but I'm watching you..

Hyzenthlay sidled up to her friend. "I'm going to speak with Thlayli," she murmured, averting her eyes as a pair of bucks thumped down the run.  _Please let him be there. Don't let him be with the Council. I couldn't bear that._ "Or do you need my help here?"

"No, I'm fine," whispered Thethuthinnang. "I'll try hard not to fall asleep…but get back as soon as you can. I'm tired." Hyzenthlay assured her that she would, and slipped down the run toward Thlayli's burrow. She hesitated out of instinct when she reached it, waiting for permission before remembering that the standard protocols for interaction between a doe and an officer hardly applied here. She entered the burrow.

She had never been happier to see an utterly terrified Owsla officer in her life.

Her heart went out to the big rabbit. "Oh, Thlayli," she said sadly, nuzzling his shoulder. He was shivering, his eyes wide with fear. Hyzenthlay hated to add to his long list of stress factors, but a combination of the thunder and the waiting and Thalyli's fear—Thlayli, of all rabbits!—dragged the question out of her. "Thlayli," she whispered, "Do you think you and me and Thethuthinnang could get away tonight?" She couldn't disguise the desperation in her voice as she continued, "If we fought the sentry at the mouth of the run, we might be able to get clear before a patrol could start after us." It was a long shot, and they both knew it.

"Why?" asked Thlayli, "What makes you say that?"

Hyzenthlay told him everything—all her worries. It was a relief to get her fears out in the open, where she could look at them clearly. True, she was still being stalked by a fox, but it was much less threatening when it was in plain sight than when it was crouched in the shadows. And if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Thlayli would help her fight it.

Indeed, he seemed to be honestly considering her proposal. When he finally spoke, he was firm, but gentle. "No," he said, "We mustn't give up just yet." Hyzenthlay felt guilt prickle sharply in her stomach. Of course they couldn't give up. It would mean abandoning the other does—Laceth and Thrayonlosa and the rest. It would mean dashing their hopes to the ground just when they had managed to raise them. And what was more, even if she could convince Thethuthinnang to leave Blackavar—and she doubted she could do that—they would always have his blood on their claws, abandoning him to his fate.

"It's the thunder and the waiting that make you feel so much upset," said Thlayli soothingly. "Listen. I promise you that by this time tomorrow you'll be out of Efrafa forever and the others with you. Now go to sleep here for a little while"—Hyzenthlay felt a warm glow that, right now at least, he needed her presence as much as she needed his—"and then go back and help Thethuthinnang." He was trying to comfort her, and she let herself be comforted. She should really go back to Thethuthinnang now, she knew, but it just felt so very safe here, with Thlayli's soft, low voice reminding her of freedom and the high downs and promising her that their troubles (she wondered why she liked it so much when he said "our") wouldn't last much longer.

"You'll like Hazel," he told her. "He'll never be a fighter but he's El-Ahrairah to them, and that little Fiver. And Dandelion will like having another storyteller, to give him a break. Holly and Bluebell will be gladder to see you than anyone. I know that brave little hutch-rabbit Clover misses other does, you'll be like Frith's own gift to her, you and Thethuthinnang... and you'll have your own burrows and any mate you choose and the Honeycomb to tel stories in, all of you..."

She gave a soft sigh, pressed against his warm, solid side and fell asleep.

* * *

**Calm Before the Storm**

 

_No!_

Hyzenthlay wanted to scream when she heard Nelthilta's coy insinuations to Chervil.  _Nelthilta, you young fool!_

She struggled to calm herself. Perhaps Chervil would ignore the flighty young doe. Nelthilta was almost always making subtly rebellious comments; Hyzenthlay was only reading into them now because they were true. 

_One day she'll go too far and get us into trouble again. She couldn't be trusted with a secret, on any account._

Of course, they had no choice now but to trust her.

Hyzenthlay groaned. Their lives depended on Nelthilta keeping her mouth shut? They were done for.

Thethuthinnang grunted angrily, scuffling her forepaws. "Little  _idiot!_ " Hyzenthlay shot her a warning look, and she sighed, sat back and groomed one of her ears. Putting on a reluctantly sweet façade, she called, "Nelthilta! Come here, I've found a lovely bit of cowslip!" Once Chervil turned away to speak to Thlayli, Thethuthinnang gave Nelthilta a great cuff on the side of the head and began hissing furiously into her ear.

Hyzenthlay hopped away, leaving her partner to deal with the silly youngster. She nibbled some grass and was about to start on a clover when Kanina hopped up and planted a paw on top of it. "What do you think  _you're_  doing?" she said with an admirable attempt at bravado. "You owe me from the last game of bob-stones, remember?"

"…And the one before that, and the one before that," muttered Hyzenthlay, reaching around Kanina's paw to take a bite of clover. "How can you think about bob-stones at a time like this?"

When Kanina answered her, it was without her usual joking manner. "Because it's easier than worrying about more important things," she said solemnly. "It keeps me sane. Even with everything going on, at least we know that…" She paused as Avens passed them, and said in a lowered voice, "No matter how things turn out, Hyzenthlay…after tonight, at least we know we'll never have to come back to Efrafa."

Hyzenthlay looked up at her in wonder. Kanina blinked reassuringly, licked Hyzenthlay's nose, and pulled a clover leaf out of her mouth.

" _Kanina!"_

The dark-furred rabbit tossed her head cheekily and gave a playful bat at Hyzenthlay's whiskers before Avens called over for them to settle down.

That morning when the sentries moved in and herded them underground, for the first time she could remember Hyzenthlay didn't feel trapped.

* * *

 

**The Thunder Breaks**

 

There was an almost tangible hum in the air of the two burrows Thethuthinnang had once again claimed for their does; an odd mixture of rapturous excitement and abject terror. Vithuril and Laceth were listening to Heather tell a story in the mouth of one den, while next door Nelthilta and Hlina—who was a rather simple rabbit, but gentle and with a good heart—were losing badly to Kanina at a game of bob-stones. Li-roo (whose name unfortunately meant "Pinhead"and who as a result had dedicated her life to learning as much as possible) was trying to explain to Thethuthinnang about rivers, the one part of the plan none of them understood. 

"You see that trickle of water over there? Well, it's like that, only bigger, much, much bigger, and it's flat on the ground like a path, but it moves…oh, never mind. You'll see tonight anyway," she said, exasperated.

"See what tonight?" said a suspicious voice.

All the does jumped; Moneywort was sitting in the entrance to the burrow.

Thethuthinnang gave a nervous laugh. "Oh…nothing, sir, if you please."

Moneywort's eyes flashed. "I think you'd best tell me."

Li-roo spoke up, ducking her head and sounding bashful. "It's rather…doe talk, sir." Moneywort cuffed her fiercely, and she said, with just the right amount of embarrassment, "Oh, there's a rumor that Avens has had his eye on Thethuthinnang, sir, and we were talking about if it was true. I told her she'd find out tonight because…well." She shuffled her paws awkwardly.

Hyzenthlay had to hand it to the her, Li-roo was a brilliant liar. She was half-convinced herself.

Moneywort scoffed and rolled his eyes…but he believed her.

"Nelthilta," he drawled. "If you're done gossiping with your friends, you're to come up to Captain Chervil at once."

Embleer  _Frith_.

Hyzenthlay locked down her instinctive panic. This was nothing unusual. Nelthilta was young and quite pretty. It was only to be expected that Chervil would send for her.

Nelthilta—silly, naïve little kit that she was—saw nothing suspicious in the summons. She seemed less than happy, but not afraid for her life. "On my way, sir," she grumbled. Moneywort shifted aside for her to pass him, then accompanied her up the run.

Something ancient and wary shrieked in Hyzenthlay's head. If this was indeed nothing more than a routine summons, if Chervil wanted Nelthilta, then what in Rabscuttle's name would Moneywort be doing? Meeting Thethuthinnang's eyes, she saw the same concerns. Without a word, Hyzenthlay ducked out of the burrow and silently after them.

When she saw the Owslafa outside the captain's den, she knew.

Crouching in the shadows, she sat down heavily on her haunches to stop herself from thumping. Once the immediate instinct had been quelled and Nelthilta had been flanked and shoved down the run _(and she was lost to them, Hyzenthlay knew that but she'd deserved so much better)_ , Hyzenthlay turned around and fled back down the run. She paused only long enough to gasp out a short explanation to Thethuthinnang, then ran for the burrow of the one rabbit who could save them.

Naturally, their last hope was sound asleep.

"Thlayli!" she called, trying not to shout. The last thing she needed was to draw unnecessary attention  _now_. "Thlayli!" She cuffed him over the fur-tufted head. "Wake up!  _Thlayli!"_

He jolted awake with an irritable snap, but shook himself when he recognized her."What is it?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

"Nelthilta's been arrested," she replied, attempting to sound calm; everyone in those dens needed her in top form now.

Thlayli leapt to his feet. "How long ago?" he said sharply. "How did it happen?"

"Just now," said Hyzenthlay, forcing herself to focus. She hurriedly told him the whole tale, but eventually her concentration broke, replaced by sheer panic. "They must have gone to the Council! Oh, Thlayli, what shall we do? She'll tell them everything—"

"Listen to me," Thlayli said, "there's not a moment to lose." Hyzenthlay looked desperately to him, clinging to his words like the lifeline they were. "Go and get Thethuthinnang and the others and bring them up to this burrow. I shan't be here, but you must wait quietly until I come back." She nodded jerkily. "It won't be long," he assured her. "Quick now! Everything depends on it."

No pressure then.

Hyzenthlay backed out of the den and dashed down the run.  _Go get the others. Bring them to the burrow._  It was the only coherent thought in her head.

"Hyzenthlay!" came Thethuthinnang's desperate whisper. "What's going on?  _Please_ , Hyzenthlay, talk to me!"

"Is everyone here?"

"Except—did you say Nelthilta's been  _arrested?"_

"Yes! No time to explain. Everyone has to come with me, and quickly. Hurry!"

Kanina, Laceth and Vithuril hopped nervously to Hyzenthlay's side while Thethuthinnang ushered Thrayanlosa and Li-roo up the run. Heather, bringing up the rear, pushed Hlina forcefully out of the burrow; the doe was nearly tharn.

When they reached Thlayli's burrow, they realized immediately that there was no way they could all fit. The does had unconsciously formed groups, gravitating toward either Hyzenthlay or Thethuthinnang, depending on who had first informed them of the escape. Thus, Hyzenthlay crounched in Thlayli's burrow with Kanina, Laceth, and Vithuril, while Thethuthinnang's group—Thrayonlosa, Li-roo, and Heather—hid in a side run, along with Hlina, who couldn't fit in the burrow and anyway refused to move an inch from Heather's side.

No sooner were they in position than Thlayli hopped down to them. "This is no time to go tharn," he said sternly. At first Hyzenthlay was shocked by the harshness of his tone, but then realized that to the others, who didn't know Thlayli like she did, this would be reassuring; he was their officer, he was in charge, he had a plan, and all that was required was for them to do as he said.

Truth be told, she found it reassuring herself. She just preferred the softer Thlayli who had given her back her hope.

"Listen, now," he said. "Blackavar and the police guards will be up directly. Marjoram will probably come up behind them and you must find some excuse to keep him talking."

Hyzenthlay and Thethuthinnang both looked at Li-roo, who cocked her head for a moment before nodding decisively.

"Soon after, you'll hear fighting, because I'm going to attack the guards." The does sat up in shock at the news; all except Hyzenthlay and Thethethunnang. The latter's eyes were filled with a bone-deep gratitude for Thlayli's character. Hyzenthlay could feel tentative joy radiating from every inch of her friend. After so long and after seeing him endure so much...

Thayli, unaware of the impending reunion, continued. "When you hear that, come up as fast as you can and follow me out into the field. Don't stop for anything."

Hrair pairs of ears pricked simultaneously at the sound of a group of rabbits coming closer. At the sound of his painful, dragging walk, Thethuthinnang gave a pitiful whimper, which she quickly stifled. They heard Marjoram's tread—lighter than the Owslafa, more confident than Blackavar—coming up the run. Li-roo sighed, muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this", and hopped out to talk to him, slipping casually between him and the Owslafa. Hyzenthlay couldn't make out her exact words; but judging by the tone of her voice the doe was flirting shamelessly, and Marjoram was drinking it up.

"We owe her one," muttered Thethuthinnang. Hyzenthlay agreed, but before she could say anything she heard Thlayli cry " _Now,_  Blackavar!" and all of Inlé broke loose in the run. The does darted out of the burrow, bowling Marjoram over in the process.

Li-roo looked distinctly relieved.

As they bolted across the field, making sure to stay close to Thlayli, not even the sound of an alarm in the background could dampen the fervent glow spreading through the group of does. Thethuthinnang had her mate back, running strongly beside her with torn ears, yes, but eyes sharp and wary and every inch the Wide Patroller he had always been, as safe as could possibly be expected. Hyzenthlay was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that she had found the same thing. Kanina and Thrayonlosa were bringing up the rear, herding Hlina ahead of them to make absolutely certain she wouldn't get lost, while Laceth stayed so close to Hyzenthlay's side the older doe was afraid of kicking her. All of them could smell freedom in the gathering storm.

And no matter what happened, none of them would be returning to Efrafa.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Hlina, poor thing, was the doe killed by a fox shortly after the escape. Kanina the gambling queen had a brief, friendly fling with Bluebell that ended cheerfully when he noticed that Heather existed, and Heather taught him all about digging burrows for the winter. Heather and Dandelion, similarly, had a courtship of sorts that came to nothing as she ended up being far more drawn to Bluebell, which Dandelion encouraged her in, and so everyone's friends. Li-roo never took a mate, though she and Blackberry were thrilled to meet each other and exchanged ideas daily. Kanina never formed an exclusive arrangement with anyone, but remained bob-stones champion of the Honeycomb and at least one of her litters was Hazel's; he found her an immensely comforting presence and enjoyed talking his problems over with her. Pipkin and Laceth struck up a firm friendship and Hyzenthlay and the others did indeed take Clover under their wing and accept her exactly as she was. Vithuril and Fiver are canon so nothing need be said there.
> 
> Thethuthinnang and Blackavar worked together and became a stunningly talented Wide Patrol team with a healthy litter of smart, bold kits.


End file.
